<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are the Reason by mickey0107</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810648">You Are the Reason</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickey0107/pseuds/mickey0107'>mickey0107</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickey0107/pseuds/mickey0107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien and Marinette are married with their children: Emma, Louis, and Hugo. But Marinette and Adrien have this huge fight that makes Marinette leave Adrien with the children. But Adrien soon finds out that he made a big mistake and has to apologize and what better than to make it on live television? ONE-SHOT!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Are the Reason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Agreste family was the ideal family that many wanted to copy. Marinette and Adrien Agreste were a happy couple and have been married for well over five years. They had three children. Emma, Louis, and Hugo.</p><p>Each child took after their parents whether or be their hairstyle or eye color. But nonetheless, the Agrestes were a happy family, even if they harbored secrets that no one outside of their family know.</p><p>Marinette and Adrien were superheroes known as Ladybug and Chat Noir, respectively. Their children had always kept it a secret from their peers as well as family friends.</p><p>But even though they were a happy family, they did have their fair share of fights. And unfortunately, this fight got a bit too far.</p><p>"You're late home again, Adrien." Marinette said in a low threatening voice as Adrien loosened his tie. His face looked a bit red as if he had been drinking. For all Marinette cared, he had been drinking when he promised to be home earlier that day.</p><p>"I have a lot of work, thank you very much." Adrien said sarcastically as he took off his coat and hung it on the coat hanger. Marinette tapped her foot impatiently.</p><p>"You're late by two hours, Adrien! It makes me wonder what you're doing other than work." Marinette said as Adrien dropped his bag on the side. He looked up at his wife and took a deep breath.</p><p>"Excuse me, if I have to take care of my father's company which, might I add, took a huge toll after my father retired?!" Adrien asked, his voice full of sarcasm. Well, if he wanted to play then so would she.</p><p>"And you don't think that I have a job? I have to finish 15 orders by the end of this month just for custom made dresses!" Marinette said her voice getting louder. "Dresses, might I add, that take well over three days to make and sometimes five since I have to help with the children." Adrien waved his hand, dismissing her.</p><p>"That's not hard compared to the countless meetings I attend to try and appeal to those motherfucking bastards who call themselves MEN!" Adrien yelled.</p><p>As Adrien and Marinette were fighting, they didn't notice Emma watching them with wide eyes and Louis holding the youngest, Hugo, in his arms. Fear and anxiety were clearly seen on their faces as their parents continued to yell at each other.</p><p>"THEN YOU CAN GO AND FUCK YOURSELF, MR. ADRIEN AGRESTE!" Marinette shouted, fortunately not catching the attention of the neighbors. Emma covered her ears as did Louis and Hugo. They were scared because they didn't know what would happen to their little family.</p><p>Marinette stomped over to her room and took out a suitcase. She began to throw clothes, toiletries, and necessities that she might need.</p><p>"Oh, are you going to run away from your problems like you always do, Marinette?" Adrien asked as Marinette's face turned red.</p><p>"Fuck you, Adrien. I'm done with your bullshit." Marinette said as she shoved past Adrien and walked into the children's room. She began to pack stuff for Emma, Louis, and Hugo.</p><p>Once she was done, she headed into the garage and put all the suitcases into the trunk of the SUV. She buckled in Hugo as Louis and Emma got into the car. She started the car as Adrien lazily walked to the driver door.</p><p>"You aren't really going to leave me, Buginette. Are ya?" Adrien asked which angered Marinette even further.</p><p>"Fuck you, Adrien. Fuck you and this house. I hope you die alone, you miserable bastard!" Marinette said as she took off leaving Adrien alone in his huge house. He hiccups as he walked into the house.</p><p>"She'll be back." Adrien said as he shakingly got ready for bed and quickly went to sleep, forgetting about the conversation that he had with his angered wife.</p><p>The next day, Adrien woke up to the house empty. He called for Marinette and his three kids to find that they weren't there. He searched the house until he remembered what transpired last night.</p><p>Adrien sunk to his knees as he held his head in his hands. What had he done? He broke a promise to his wife, of all people. He had argued with her and she left with the kids.</p><p>She was right. He was a fucking asshole and he had no idea where they could have gone. If he knew Marinette, she wouldn't have gone to her parents house as she knew that would be the first place he looked. He couldn't have gone to Alya' sand Nino's house since Alya would just kick me out and cuss at him. So that was out.</p><p>Adrien sat down at his piano and glided his hand over the keys. He had to apologize to Marinette but he didn't know where she was. Adrien sighed as he looked at a picture of his family. Adrien sighed as he stood up. He had to apologize somehow.</p><p>Then the noise from the television startled Adrien. He turned to look at the screen to see Alec Cataldi on the screen.</p><p>"Hi! I'm Alec Cataldi. And I'm the host for this year's So You Think Got Talent! Sign ups are now and all of Paris can watch you." Alex said as Adrien had a bright idea.</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Marinette sniffed as she kneaded the dough in her grandfather's house. He had been kind enough to let her stay until she was ready to go home with her kids.</p><p>A drop fell onto the dough as Marinete's body shook. She was hurt that Adrien broke a promise, but she didn't want to fight with him. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve as Emma ran in.</p><p>"Mommy! Mommy! Come look!" Emma said excitedly as she pulled at Marinette's shirt. Marinette sighed as she wiped the floor off her hands.</p><p>"What is it, Emma?" Marinette asked as she walked into the living room. The tv could be heard, but Marinette didn't pay attention to it. She looked at her three children who had been watching the television with such intensity.</p><p>"Look!" Emma said pointing to the tv. Marinette sighed as she saw Alec Cataldi, the famous host for every tv show.</p><p>"Hi! I'm Alec Cataldi and today were airing the first show of So You Think You Got Talent! Let's introduce our judges." Alec said as he turned to show four judges, many of which Mairnette had a close encounter with.</p><p>"Mr. Jagged Stone!" Alec said as Jagged did his signature pose.</p><p>"Rock on!" He said with his electric guitar in his arms.</p><p>"Ms. Clara Nightingale." Alec said as Clara smiled, her shoulder shaking to the beat of the background music.</p><p>"I just want everyone to try their best, so put your talents to the test." Clara said as Marinette sighed. She remembered that Clara always either danced or rhymed.</p><p>"Mayor André Bourgeois." The camera panned to show the father of the woman that Marinette disliked, Chloe Bourgeois.</p><p>"I hope you all vote for me this upcoming election." André said which made Marinette roll her eyes. Like father like daughter.</p><p>"And Mr. Gabriel Ageste!" Agreste caught her. It made Marinette think of Adrien and wondered what he was doing right now.</p><p>"I hope that these people all have talent or else this will be a waste of time." Gabriel said, his usual icy demeanor not leaking out. Marinette sighed as he frowned.</p><p>"Alright, let's get our first contestant, who says he's just here to get a message across." Alec said as the tech people came out to pull out a piano. Marinette gasped as she saw Adrien walk onto the stage. What was he doing there?</p><p>"Please start with your name." Alec said as Adrien spoke into the mic.</p><p>"My name is Adrien Agreste." Adrien said as Alec chuckled.</p><p>"Please tell us what you're here for." Alec said as Adrien took a deep breath.</p><p>"I'm here to apologize to someone special to me. I made an error and I hope that she's watching from wherever she is." Adrien said as Alec smiled.</p><p>"There you have it folks! Adrien would you mind starting then we can make our judgement afterwards." Alec said as Adrien nodded.</p><p>He sat at the piano and took a deep breath. The camera panned onto his face and Marinette could see that Adrien placed something on the piano. He took a deep breath and exhaled. His long fingers hovered over the piano before playing.</p><p>"There goes my heart beating</p><p>Cause you are the reason</p><p>I'm losing my sleep</p><p>Please come back now."</p><p>Marinette was filled with emotions. Adrien was apologizing to her in front of national television. She looked at her grandfather who gave her a nod, expecting her to go to him. Marinette ran outside into the alleyway and quickly transformed into Ladybug.</p><p>"There goes my mind racing</p><p>And you are the reason</p><p>That I'm still breathing</p><p>I'm hopeless now."</p><p>Marinette swung from house to house, hearing Adrien's voice all over Paris. It was beautiful and asd at the same time. She arrived at the studio and quickly de-transformed before walking inside.</p><p>"I'd climb every mountain</p><p>And swim every ocean</p><p>Just to be with you</p><p>And fix what I've broken</p><p>Cause' I need you to see</p><p>That you are the reason."</p><p>She walked into the room where Adrien was singing. His cheeks were wet with tears as he poured his heart into the song. She put a hand over her heart as Adrien played the piano and sang his heart out. It was beautiful.</p><p>"There goes my hand shaking</p><p>And you are the reason</p><p>My heart keeps bleeding</p><p>I need you now."</p><p>Memories of her and Adrien passed through her mind. She remembered the first date that her and Adrien had at a local cafe. They had so much fun, talking about their superhero lives and civilian lives. It was a fun day.</p><p>"If I could turn back time</p><p>I'd make sure the light defeated the dark</p><p>I've every hour of every day</p><p>Keeping you safe."</p><p>The birth of their marriage where Marinette walked down the aisle with her father next to her. Adrien had his hair combed back and wore a sharp tux. He was so dashing and he made her laugh when she starting crying at the altar. They had made their vows and shared their first kiss as a married couple.</p><p>"I'd climb every mountain</p><p>And swim every ocean</p><p>Just to be with you</p><p>And fix what I've broken</p><p>Cause' I need you to see</p><p>That you are the reason."</p><p>Their perfect family. Marinette smiled as Jagged Stone waved at her. Marinette smiled as she choked on her tears. Adrien stood up and walked over to the mic with his tear streaked face.</p><p>Adrien grabbed the mic and took a shaky breath. This was harder than he imagined, but he needed to do this. He needed her and their children back home. He wouldn't be his father during his childhood.</p><p>"Marinette, if you're listening. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for hurting you. For breaking the trust between us. Please come home, it's too big and empty there without you. I miss you. I love you. And I'm sorry. Please come home." Adrien said as he sobbed in front of the camera.</p><p>"I forgive you." He heard her voice in the room. Adrien looked up to see Marinette sitting in Jagged Stone's seat. Jagged Stone was standing next to her. If Adrien thought he was crying before, he was bawling.</p><p>He ran up to Marinette and hugged her tightly. He hung onto her and cried. He felt her hand run through his golden locks. He kept apologizing in her ear as she giggled.</p><p>"It's okay. It's okay. Just never get drunk again." Marinette said as Adrien laughed.</p><p>"I promise. After all, you're the reason I'm sane."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>